Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic device for operating at least one linearly movable component, especially a movable contact piece of a medium-voltage or high-voltage power circuit breaker, having one piston-cylinder configuration assigned to the at least one component in each case, a high-pressure reservoir from which a hydraulic fluid can be supplied to the piston-cylinder configuration at high pressure, a low-pressure reservoir for the hydraulic fluid, and a pump conveying the hydraulic fluid from the low-pressure reservoir to the high-pressure reservoir.
Such a hydraulic device is used especially for operating the moving contact pieces of a high-voltage power circuit breaker, with the term high voltage also being understood to cover the field of medium voltage. Such a power circuit breaker can be constructed as a gas-insulated, especially SF.sub.6 -insulated, metal-encapsulated switch or as an open-air switch. Drives for operating each power circuit breaker or the moving contact piece of one pole or a plurality of poles of the power circuit breaker in each case have an energy store which can be constructed as a spring store and have energy which is released to operate the moving contact piece. For that purpose, the energy store or storage device is integrated in a hydraulic device, and the moving contact piece or pieces is or are connected to an operating piston in each case. The hydraulic energy is supplied to the operating piston on both sides, both into a space having a larger area and into a space having a smaller area, so that in consequence the piston is moved into a switch position. By operating a suitable changeover valve, the space which is bounded by the larger piston area is connected to a low-pressure container, as a result of which the piston can be displaced suddenly and the moving contact piece can be moved into the switched-off position.
In the case of the known drives, a pipeline system having an assembly which is relatively complicated is located between the store, the charging unit, which is constructed as a pump, and the operating unit, that is to say the operating piston.